The Two Of Us
by KaseyKatastrophic
Summary: Two friends Kira and Itari meet again. But they haven't seen one another in years. What will happen now that the two friends have met again? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. We Meet Again

Itari Yazukage silently stood with her back against the broad trunk of a large oak tree, her dark brown eyes gazing up at the blue sky as she thought. Her dark brown hair fell to her waist, and gently swayed in the cool breeze. She wore black cargo style pants, a black t-shirt, and a red hooded vest over that. At her belt were several kunai, and her weapon pack of basic ninja weapons that contained other weapons and more kunai. At her back was the sheathed sword of her clan, the blade black with a bloody red streak running from the tip to the pommel.

Kira with her young cat Meso stood there looking at Itari. Kiras black hair in pigtails on the back of her head. The clothes she wore swaying in the wind. Her red shirt with her black clan mark on back and her black pants right above her red ninja shoes. With her headband over her left eye so that it would not reveal the mystery's behind it. As her pouch with her kunai and shuriken hang to the side of her. Meso on Kiras right shoulder with her black fur and red-flame colored clan mark on her back, same as Kiras. They both just stood there, not moving nor speaking just waiting for Itari to say even one single word.

Itari shot Kira and Meso a look. "What do they want?" Itari thought, looking back up at the sky. She liked to be alone, as independence was in her nature. The blood of the Shadow Demon ran through the veins of her clan, but few knew of these bloodlines.

Kira and Meso took a step towards Itari but then she gave them a look that sent shivers down the spine. Kira, usually to herself, was concerned about her once close friend. Itari was a member of the shadow demon clan, of coarse, and Kira could understand somewhat. Kira and Meso were two of the few left of their clan.

Itari was thinking about her brother Takaru, the day he had left her clan when she was 5 years old, and returned 2 years later to practically wipe out the Yazukage clan. He was a full 8 years older than Itari was.


	2. Things We Left Unspoken

Kira looked at Itari, she could not believe how much she looked like her brother, Takaru. It was so sad, that except for her brother, she was the only one left of her clan. Kira could feel her pain. She too had lost her clan and all the people she once loved too. They were both so alone in the world. Except for Kira had Meso and Itari did not have anyone. Maybe, just maybe, Kira could give her someone.

Itari silently gazed back at Kira for a long time, and then shook her head and then looked down at the ground, crossing her arms and not knowing what to say.

Kira could see the darkness in Itari's eyes. She started to walk toward Itari, Meso closely behind. When Kira was about 5 feet away from Itari, she tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words. After all this years, she was right in front Itari and didn't know what to say. "How could this be?" Kara thought to herself. "Why?"

Itari didn't know what to do. Her long time childhood friend stood there in front of her, but she couldn't get herself to say anything. She wondered why their friendship had to somewhat shatter like this.

As Kira was so close, yet so far away from her long lost friend she felt something. Something begin between the two of them. Not sure, of what she was feeling Kira began to shake. Not from the cold wind blowing past her, but from losing such a once close friend. She couldn't stand the pain. Kira decided she must say something, so she looked Itari in the eyes and knew what she must say. The words just came to her, as she remembered their past and the happiness they once shared. The faint barrier between them, and she slowly looked up from the ground and into Kira's ice. She could feel something screaming inside of her to just talk already, but something else was holding her back.

Itari felt the faint barrier between them, and she slowly looked up from the ground and into Kira's ice. She could feel something screaming inside of her to just talk already, but something else was holding her back.


	3. Words Start To Spill

Kira could feel the words weld up inside her then she spoke. "It's been so long..." As the words came out Kira could not believe she had actually spoke. Meso looked up at Kira with a confused look on her face. Meso wasn't around when Kira and Itari were so close, so Meso just stood back and watched. Making sure Kira would be ok Meso jumped up on her left shoulder.

"So it has, "Itari said quietly, not showing any particular emotion at the time being."I wonder why we've been apart for such a long time."

"You left," Kira said surprised at herself, "I didn't know were u went, I was so alone." Kira stated in almost a whisper. Meso could since the despair in her owner's voice. Meso had never felt such fear coming from Kira.

Itari could since the trouble within Kira." Kira," Itari thought, keeping from uttering it aloud. Itari looked away for a minute. "I don't know why I exactly left. I guess I'm letting independence getting the best of me, "she murmured in a quiet way.

Kira stood there, scared of losing her friend again. "I know finding your brother is important but you could have at least told me you were leaving, "Kira said in almost a whisper, "I was so alone."Meso, looking up at Kira, felt so useless. She didn't know what to do. "Should I go human?" She asked herself, "No, that wouldn't help."

"I just tough you'd want to come with me. I didn't want you to get hurt, "Itari said, looking down at the ground, feeling troubled when looking into Kira's eyes.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt," Kira almost shouted, "I'm not a weakling." Kira was surprised at herself. She didn't mean to be so loud. She was just frustrated, at the fact that Itari thought she was weak. Kira was not an inferior to Itari. Even though Itari had been stronger then Kira their whole life.

"I never said you were weak. You just don't know what my brother is capable of, "Itari said, looking away.

"I saw him while you were gone, but he didn't notice me." Kari admitted, remembering how much she had loved Itari's brother, she still did but, she would not admit it. "I saw his power and understand what he is capable of." After she finished her statement, she wished she could take it all back, seeing the look in Itari's eyes.

Itari gazed at Kira for a long time in silence, not knowing what to say. She could tell things would never quite be the same between them again.


	4. Good Bye For Now

"I saw him while you were gone, but he didn't notice me." Kari admitted, remembering how much she had loved Itari's brother, she still did but, she would not admit it. "I saw his power and understand what he is capable of." After she finished her statement, she wished she could take it all back, seeing the look in Itari's eyes.

Itari gazed at Kira for a long time in silence, not knowing what to say. She could tell things would never quite be the same between them again.

Meso could feel the hurt in Kira. Meso knew she must get Kira away from there. So Meso turned and started to run. Kira noticed and yelled out, "Meso, wait!" Then Kira looked at Itari one more time and started to run after Meso.

Itari returned the look in silence with a faint, weak smile and then quietly shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

Kira, knowing she may never see Itari again, kept running, tears falling down her face. "Good bye, Itari." Kira whispered. "Good-bye."

"Don't worry Kira. This isn't good-bye forever, "Itari thought in her head as she walked on. She glanced over her shoulder for a minute, and then looked back down at the ground. "We'll see each other again soon enough, "she murmured under her breath.

The next day all Kira could think about was her meeting with Itari. She had yelled at Meso for running off but then quickly forgave her. Meso did feel bad for making Kira lose Itari again but Meso didn't know what else to do. After Kira had cried a little in the forest alone were she and Itari had met, she decided to just try and forget. She couldn't take the pain anymore

As Itari quietly walked along, she thought with pain about her reunion with her long time friend and the whereabouts of her brother Takaru. "I've been through so much. I'm amazed I can keep going, "Itari muttered to herself.

Kira couldn't sleep last night. Meso was still feeling bad about running off and making Kira leave Itari. Kira wasn't mad though. Kira's right eye was hurting all night last night. That hadn't happened for almost five years. It made her think of her clan. She could faintly remember all the ones she once loved. All of them were gone, as far as Kira knew. She knew someone was still alive out there though. She would find someone from her clan, no matter what. She wasn't sure what had happened to her clan and that's why she must find someone, so she could find out what had happened to all of them.

"It is merely your will to live that is keeping you going as well as you're faded yet burning flame of hope that is keeping you alive, "Itari heard the Shadow Demon hiss into her thoughts. The girl simply shrugged as she continued to walk on.


	5. So You Return

"Well," Kira thought, "maybe today will be better." Kira woke up Meso, who had been sleeping all night and all day since Kira had been awake. "Lazy little cat," Kira laughed to herself. Looks like this is going to be a long day.

Itari continued quietly to walk along, but then stopped herself when she felt the presence of somebody else nearby, and then muttered Takaru's name under her breath.

Kira and Meso were walking out to the forest when they stopped dead in their tracks. They could since someone nearby. Kira tried to smell the sent, but she wasn't sure who it was. Then the smell was familiar. Itari's older brother emerged from the shadows in silence, and for a long moment Itari and Takaru stared back at each other.

Kira ran as fast as she could towards the sent, Meso close behind. Kira knew it was Takaru or at least she hoped it was him. She had really missed him. Even after all the rumors she had heard about him.

"Takaru...why did you run? You've been gone for 6 years now, "Itari quietly said. Takaru was about to say something, but then heard Kira and Meso's footsteps, and looked back over his shoulder.

Kira was about 25 feet behind Takaru when she ran out of the bushes. Kira stood their for a minute and just stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Meso looked up at Kira and tried to mew but Meso's mews were gone. She couldn't meow.

Itari looked at Kira quietly. Takaru looked from his sister to Kira, remembering the two genin's friendships, and then closed his eyes for a minute, not saying anything.

Kira didn't know what to do. She stood their just remembering the past. When they were once all happy. "What had happened to their once happy past?" Kira asked herself. Kira just wanted to scream out to Takaru, but she couldn't. Her right eye was also starting to burn.

Itari then finally broke the silence, full of fury and happiness. "Takaru! After 6 long years, you finally decided to show up, and after you murdered our clan of all things! You ran, why?" she said. Takaru looked back at her, and said nothing.

Kira looked past Takaru, to look at Itari. "I guess the rumors were true." Kira thought with a sad expression on her face. Kira looked back at Takaru and couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Why?" Kira said in almost a whisper.

Takaru said nothing, and looked down, a troubled look on his face. "Takaru...I can't believe you. I...looked up to you, "Itari said quietly. "Itari..."Takaru finally said. "Kira...I'm sorry to both of you, "he said.


	6. Run to Yourself

"Sorry! Is that all you have to say?" Kira yelled at him. She was outraged. "After all this time you finally come back and all you can say for yourself is sorry!" Kira was ready to run off but her feet kept her in her place. Meso on the other hand backed up a bit, a little surprised at Kira's reaction.

Takaru and Itari both looked over at Kira, Itari's eyes widened by her old friend's response.

"You don't understand some things, and I don't want to tell you about these things," Takaru said. "What don't I understand?" Kira questioned in a calmer voice this time. "Please, I've just been so worried all this time and now..." Kira's voice trailed off as she fought back her tears. "Now you're finally back and I just don't know what to think anymore." Kira said as tears started to fall down her face slowly, but fiercely.

"At least I came back. It was my choice to keep running or return, "Takaru said, looking away and down at the ground. Itari didn't know what to do, but soon, she found herself turning around to run. "Itari wait," Takaru called after her, but she didn't listen.

"Itari," Kira yelled out, but Itari didn't even look back. "Where did she go?" Kira asked. Meso, who had been sitting on the ground, lifted her head and sniffed the air. She knew were Itari had gone.

"Why'd I have to get myself into this mess?" Takaru murmured, not knowing what to do. He then began to head in Itari's direction.

"Wait," Kira said, looking down at Meso, "Meso knows were she's going." Kira hoped Meso was right about this. It was as if Meso read Kira's mind because she looked up at Kira and mewed. Kira understood that Meso was positive.

"Where is she?" Takaru asked. He wanted to apologize and talk to his sister some more about some things. He wouldn't lose her again. Not after what happened last time.


	7. Search, Wait, Realize

Meso lifted her head once again and sniffed. She jumped up from her sitting position. Meso looked up at Kira and mewed. Kira looked down at Meso then looked back up at Takaru. "This way," Kira said as she ran in front of Takaru. "Please let us find her soon," Kira thought to herself.

Itari gazed down at her reflection as she stood on the edge of a lake's waters. She glared at her reflection, and then looked away.

Takaru followed Kira closely, wondering what he should say to her.

As Kira jumped from tree to tree, she noticed that Meso started to slow down. Kira got closer to Meso and looked down at her. "Is something wrong?" Kira whispered. Meso looked up and shook her head, but inside she was concerned for Itari. Itari's scent was starting to weaken. Either she was running from them or she was in trouble. Kira looked back at Takura and slowed her pace, so she was closer to him. "Don't worry," Kira said, "we'll find her."

"That's not what I'm worried about, "Takaru murmured, looking down at the ground.

Itari fought back her tears and wiped them away. "Knock it off Itari. You've done enough of that," she told herself.

Kira stopped on a large tree branch. Meso and Takura noticed and both stopped too. Meso looked at Kira confused. "W-why..." Kira stuttered, "Why are you after her then?" Kira was furious, yet she couldn't quiet make herself mad at him. "Why had Takaru tried to find Itari if he wasn't worried?" Kira asked herself.

"I'm worried about what I'm going to say to her," Takaru replied, looking back at Kira. "It's the truth," he said.

_"O..Ok then," Kira said looking down at the tree branch she had placed herself on. Kira turned herself, to look at Meso and nodded to her to keep going. Meso nodded back and then turned ready to start moving again. Kira turned back to Takura. "Let's go," Kira said as she turned and started towards Meso._

Takaru said nothing and followed after his sister's friend.

"I should go off and train. Maybe until I can't walk anymore, "Itari thought, looking up from her reflection across the lake.

_Kira couldn't help but think that Itari didn't want to be found. "What am I thinking," Kira asked herself, "of course she's wants us to find her. She just needs some time to herself." That's when it hit Kira. She stopped and turned to Takaru. "Maybe we shouldn't find her," Kira said to Takaru, "maybe we should let her find us." _

Takaru gave a small nod. "You're right. She'll want to be by herself right now, "he quietly said.

"Or maybe I should train until I can't get up onto my feet, "Itari thought.

_"Yes, that's what I was thinking," Kira stated. Kira sat down on the tree branch she had been standing on. Meso, who had stopped on the tree branch in front of Kira, jumped over and sat next to Kira. "So..." Kira murmured, "I guess you probably want to leave now." _

Takaru sighed and went over to the trunk of the tree and stood with his back against it, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what to do from here yet, "he said.

Itari drew a kunai from her weapon pack and gripped its handle tightly, feeling her anger pulse through her furiously.

_"Me neither," Kira said, "I was planning on training with Meso today, but after this I'm just not in the mood." Meso mewed in agreement. Kira looked down to the ground thinking to herself. Then she looked back up at Takaru. "I've missed times like this," Kira said, "when we could just talk."_

Takaru gave a small nod. "I'm sorry...about what I did..."he said.

Itari made a few hand signs and her kunai was surrounded in flames. She charged at a tree, and then began to slash at it quickly and furiously.

"What you did?" Kira questioned, "You mean you leaving for so long, right?" Kira was full of curiosity and confusion. After she asked that, she looked deeper into Takaru's eyes. "Wow he has such pretty eyes," Kira thought to herself. After she realized what she had just thought, she blushed and turned her head swiftly to look at Meso. Meso noticed the redness of Kira's face and took a step back. She knew Kira probably needed some space.

"Yeah…that, "Takaru said, barely meeting her gaze, although that wasn't really the reason.

After awhile of furiously slashing, Itari jumped back and shoved her kunai in her weapon pack, and quickly began to make hand signs.

_"Ok, I thought so," Kira said with a smile as she turned back towards Takaru, not thinking about the redness of her face. Meso mewed to make Kira look back at her, so that Takaru wouldn't get a glimpse of Kira's face._

"Why is your face so red?" Takaru asked Kira quietly. There was a brief gust of wind that rushed past them, and Takaru brushed his bangs out of his face a little.

After a while of slashing and using jutsu, Itari was finally down on one knee. She slowly got up and put her hands on her knees.


End file.
